


Promise in Time

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Death Eaters, F/M, Heavy Angst, Murder, Time Travel, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: When the love of your life is ripped from you too soon, do you let it go or try to change the past?





	Promise in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I know I have WiPs to finish but this drabble turned one-shot called to me. Many thanks to my lovely boyfriend for the inspiration behind this plot. He helped me take a seedling and make it grow into this angsty little tale. I'm excited with how it turned out and I hope you all enjoy it too! As of now, I have no plans to expand it even though it could be done. Until my other WiPs are completed, my goal is not to start any new long-fics. Enjoy!
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: Hermione + Draco + Time Travel/#HHBingo19 Square G1: Time-Turner

Standing at the foot of Draco's grave, Hermione decided she was going to do something rash. It wasn't the first time she went with her heart or gut rather than her head, but given the fact that she had a newborn to worry about now, she probably should. However, when your whole world was shattered and your heart utterly broken, one didn't need much prodding to jump into the fray.

Wiping away the tears she'd forgotten were sliding down her cheeks, Hermione turned away from her late husband's grave and made her back into the Manor. Upstairs, Scorpius slept soundly, unaware of what his mother was about to do. In the living room, Theo waited with the trinket that would hopefully allow her some answers.

Entering the room, she waved her wand so that no one else could enter. "Have you brought it?" she asked, striding forward with her hand outstretched. When Theo didn't immediately respond, she cleared her throat.

Standing in front of the fire, Theodore Nott looked more nervous than grief-stricken over the loss of his longtime friend. Turning to face Hermione, who was also his friend, he cleared his throat. "I have it, but you need to think about this, Hermione."

"I have thought about this, Theo," Hermione snapped before crossing her arms. "Draco was murdered right here in our own home. I need to know why and if there is a way I can save him."

"Look, I miss Draco as much as you do, but this isn't safe," Theo advised his friend. He knew the grief was killing her, but she really shouldn't mess with time. "You and I both know what happened to him was horrible-"

"He never even got to meet his son," Hermione hissed, throwing her hands into the air. "How is that fair?"

"It's not," Theo muttered, his heart aching at the loss of his friend, but also at the fact that Draco was only days away from becoming a father when his life was ripped away.

Sighing heavily, Theo decided there was no way to talk Hermione out of her crazy idea. Digging into his pocket, he withdrew the magical trinket that would probably alter everything they knew. He handed it over and then looked at his feet, not wanting to see the end of it all.

Hermione willingly took the Time-Turner Theo had so wonderfully procured for her. It felt heavy in her hand even though she knew it weighed hardly a thing. Feeling dizzy and ripe with anticipating at what was to come. "I know you don't agree with what I'm about to do," Hermione began, placing the chain around her neck, "but it's going to make a difference. Just wait and see."

Then, without another second, Hermione used the Time-Turner to travel backwards in the hope that she could save her husband and make the world she knew right again.

"I hope you're right," Theo muttered to the now empty living room. "I hope you're right."

* * *

 

Quite uneventfully, Hermione arrived inside her living room on the day Draco was horrifically murdered. Glancing around, she quickly decided that she needed to hide and then determine what had caused his death and why. She shuffled behind the curtains that were drawn and placed a disillusionment charm upon herself.

The time of Draco's demise was unknown, so Hermione had to wait, her heart pounding in her ears as her pulse raced. Four weeks ago she and Draco had been happy. She'd been just under two weeks from her due date, not to mention it was their anniversary. Hermione had been held up at work where she'd been finalizing her plans for maternity leave. When she arrived home just after six, she'd discovered Draco's body in front of the fireplace.

She still dreamt of that moment. Coming home to find your husband covered in an insurmountable amount of blood was terrifying. Luckily, Narcissa had also been home, but she'd been in the gardens. Hermione was glad she hadn't been hurt or murdered. Whoever had done the deed had vanished, and the wards around the ancient manor hadn't detected the trespasser. Now it was Hermione's job to figure out what happened and possibly even save the murder from occurring at all.

At that moment, the fireplace erupted in green flames and out stepped Antonin Dolohov. Her hand shot to her mouth to stifle the scream. He was supposed to be dead! How was he here? Suddenly, that didn't matter. It was obvious now what happened. Dolohov had evidently come to kill Draco, and she had to stop it from happening. Quietly, she withdrew her wand from her robes as the Death Eater slipped from the room. She would follow him and make sure he never hurt anyone again.

She didn't make it more than three steps after exiting her hiding place. A hand wrapped around her waist from behind as another clamped tightly over her mouth. Unfortunately, her wand clattered to the carpet below, though it did not draw the attention of Dolohov. Frantic, Hermione tried to see who her captor was. When she saw blond hair out of the corner of her eye, confusion exploded in her chest.

"Hermione," Draco hissed into her ear, his hand covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. "Listen very carefully. You need to leave. You are in danger." Slowly, he lifted his hand from her lips. "Please, do not be loud or he will hear."

Carefully, Hermione turned so that she could stare into the grey eyes she'd missed so terribly. "Draco? How are you here?"

"I've traveled from the future… Just like you," he explained, his eyes darting around as if expecting to be caught at any moment. "You have to go back. You can't change what happened. It's a fixed moment in time."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused. "You're here so obviously this works." She frowned when Draco shook his head.

"No, love," he said softly, reaching out to cup her cheek. "I'm from another version of the future. One in which you and our son perish. I thought I could come here and alter the past, but obviously, one of us is meant to die."

"That can't be right…" Hermione trailed off, her words caught in her throat.

"If I don't die, you and Scorpius will," Draco explained, running a hand through his hair. "If Dolohov doesn't kill me, you walk through the front door, and he gets you instead."

"But if I stop him-" Hermione tried, but Draco interrupted her.

"It's too risky. He's out there right now, waiting for you to return from work," Draco said, gesturing with his chin. "We were both running late that day. I stopped to make dinner reservations for our anniversary."

"Why did he come for us?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"From what I gathered in my timeline, he didn't want you having my child." The truth was horrific, and Hermione had no idea how to react, so she just waited for him to say more. Taking a deep breath, Draco continued, "Some people still don't agree with Purebloods and Muggle-born mixing together…"

Anger erupted inside of Hermione at this, but there was nothing to do at the moment. Right now she had to save Draco. "Come with me and hide. We can tackle Dolohov together." She grabbed for his hand, but Draco pulled it back.

"No, love…" He trailed off, his voice cracking. "As I said, either one or both of us will die no matter what we do here."

"I don't want to lose you," she whined, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you either, but we have no other choice. I want you to live," Draco pleaded, taking hold of her shoulders. "I want you and our son to live. It pains me that I'll never get to meet him, but I know that you will be a great mother and everything will be fine."

Openly sobbing now, Hermione vehemently shook her head. "I can't do it, Draco. I can't leave you here to die again."

"Promise me, Hermione," Draco said sternly, gripping her shoulders tight. "Promise me you'll let this happen and go on to live a long happy life with our son. He deserves to live, and so do you. Go back and capture Dolohov for what he's done to me and don't try and change this moment in time."

Tears poured from her eyes, but Draco was right. If she saved him, she would die. Fate and time worked together, and this was just one of those moments that couldn't be erased no matter how badly you wanted it to. "I love you, Draco," she said through her sobs as one hand searched for the Time-Turner around her neck.

"I love you too, Hermione, and Scorpius," he whispered before kissing her lips. "Now go before it's too late. I'll make sure you're safe here." Then, even though it probably pained him, Draco helped Hermione turn the hourglass since her hands were shaking. A second later, she disappeared back to her present time leaving the alternate Draco to ensure her safety.

* * *

 

Theo was waiting when Hermione returned. He watched as she collapsed into a heap of despair in front of the fireplace. Obviously, things had not gone according to plan as she'd hoped. Without a word he dropped to his knees and pulled her into an embrace. His heart broke for her all over again. Draco was his friend, but he loved her as a friend too, and it broke him to see her so distraught.

"You couldn't save him," Theo said sadly, his heart aching. "What happened?"

"It was a fixed point in time," Hermione tried to explain through the tears. "Dolohov murdered him and is still out there, probably hoping to kill me too."

"Dolohov?" Theo was dumbfounded. He thought the wizard dead. "This was all his fault?"

"Yes… We have to find Dolohov," she sobbed into Theo's chest. "It was him. Draco saved mine and Scorpius' life, but the cost was that he had to lose his in exchange for ours. It was a fixed point, Theo. There was nothing I could do." She hid her face and resumed her crying, her body shaking with every ragged breath.

After that, Theo could get nothing further from her for the time being. He vowed to find Dolohov, though. That bastard would get what he deserved for killing his friend and breaking apart such a beautiful family. If Hermione couldn't fix what had been broken then maybe he could. Until he knew more, Theo would take care of Hermione and Scorpius as if they were his own.

"I promise we'll catch him," he told Hermione, trying to soothe her. "You have my word."


End file.
